shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gai Nagareboshi
Gai Nagareboshi (流れ星=ガイ, Nagareboshi Gai) is a mysterious pirate with unknown intentions. Born in Raftel, Gai is a member of the Kaburagi Family of World Nobles, which was eradicated from history ten years ago; Gai is the sole survivor. Despite him being in his late teens, he is still relatively unheard of and seen as a 'weakling'; this is due to his slow learning process and unwillingness to reveal that he has consumed the Sei Sei no Mi Devil Fruit. Gai was raised from birth to be the new head of the Kaburagi Family. However, his 'perculiarities' stirred up feelings of doubt within the other members, at least until they witnessed Gai's Devil Fruit at the low age of six. Despite this and due to the tremendous pressure put upon him by the other members of the Kaburagi Family, Gai yearned for the most peaceful life, secretly wishing that his family would 'dissapear'. Unfortunately, he got his wish, as the Kaburagi Family was obliterated by a mysterious man in a black cloak. The man spared Gai for unknown reasons before dissapearing. Such an event left Gai full of guilt, though he put up a cold and aloof front in an attempt to prevent people from finding this out. Appearance Gai, despite his androgynously beautiful appearance, is a male and insists that. He is stated to have "the height of your average Japanese schoolgirl" by Nika, and he has a slender, waifish build. Haruko comments that Gai is a "annoying pretty-type character", and Gunha occasionally calls him "girly face"; a World Noble also called him a "pretty boy". Gai's skin is also said to be so white and smooth that it appears almost like he’s made of porcelain. Gai's facial features are very child-like to the point that on the rare occasion that he smiles, he appears exactly like a female. Gai wears his brown hair in a bun which spikes up slightly at the top, gently flowing out to the left side, with several strands of hair sticking out at the sides of the bun as sort of waves. He occasionally wears a lycrois flower on the right side of his hair. He has piercing magenta within blue eyes. Personality and Traits Gai Nagareboshi is a complex person. While he is disinterested in the affairs of the world around him, he also wishes to change it for the better, though is slightly afraid to attempt to do so. He is rather quiet, cynical, emotionless, and aloof, though people who are close enough to him know that this is merely a facade; as he is actually a kind and caring person though despite his icyness. In the company of those he is fond of, Gai's cold facade shatters completely, as he becomes incredibly shy, unable to look those he has grown attached to in the eye, complimented by a continual stutter. In conversation, on the rare times that he participates in it, Gai has extreme difficulty reading the atmosphere in situations and usually just speaks out what comes to mind in his usual deadpan tone, sometimes making others surprised at his actions. Gai often misenterpretes what others say and takes some things literally; this usually results in others becoming briefly alienated and Gai feeling ashamed for his horrible social skills, which he constantly attempts to improve so that he can feel the same as everyone else. He is also able to forgive easily; when going up against Hizashi, after finding out about her past, he sympathized with her and promised to help her almost immediately, though it should be noted that Gai told Hizashi this in his usual aloof tone, which Gekkō noted Gai to be "desperately attempting to stay frosty". Gai generally attempts to keep his cool under most circumstances, and no matter what his enemies ever do to him, he can sometimes come up with a retort to it of questionable quality. Despite claiming having "not caring about that justice crap", the reason his adventure started is because he stepped in to protect someone from Nika. Gai has a habit of lapsing into internal monologue, which he, naturally having horrible social skills, conveys his thoughts and feelings. It is during these first-person moments he reveals he deliberately acts the way he does to push others away for fear of getting close to them and his insecurities. Also, he shows an inferiority complex that makes him believe he can't do anything right or complete. The main reason behind this is that he had been always branded as a worthless person. Therefore for his seeming lack of power and mockery of pirates, he entered in a gang, and used to hunt down Pirates and steal their Devil Fruits before killing them. This complex can be seen in his usual internal monologue, as he always complains about the situation but he never says it unless a subject particularly enrages him, at which point he will drop all aloofness and assertively state his distaste, all while keeping a sarcastic tone. While Gai is usually disinterested and anti-social, he will become uncharacteristically attentive and eager to help if it concerns his personal interests, despite usually having nothing notable in particular to contribute, and enjoys listening to those with similar interests, even if they and he were on previously bad terms. Gai is also quick to agree with certain viewpoints, as he finds them "facinating", though at times, it seems to others that he agrees becuase others he is familiar with support said decisions. If he is unsure of anything, he will immediately ask for the definition when it concerns his favorite subjects, though he will often forget key elements and have to ask again, much to his dismay. Gai tends to apologize profusely, even if he had done nothing wrong due to the fact that he often believes that he has, which occasionally gets on the nerves of others around him. Due to his aloofness and the apathetic air he exudes, very few actively take interest in Gai, whose motto and way of life has become "If you receive a little kindness, give them a large serving." '' Gai has a fetish for older women, as is the case with his current love interest, Hizashi Yoshi, who is physically ten years older than him, when he dreamed of things like her wearing all sorts of suggestive fetish outfits, and asking a kiss from Ayano Kisaragi when they first met. It should be noted that Gai is bisexual; being attracted to both males and females, a fact that he had discovered only recently. However, Gai prefers women over men, yet he has stated that he loves both genders equally, even continuing ''"...You people and your quaint little catagories." Gai keeps this a closely guarded secret, due to the nature of his upbringing by his discriminative foster mother and fear of being shunned by others, and would only reveal it in the company of homosexual and other bisexual people, as he feels more comfortable in the company of those similar to himself. Gai is often relieved when participating in conversations after revealing his bisexuality to the other person, and happier to talk about subjects concerning that, though he becomes shy once again when it comes to personal interests, often hoping to end the subject with simple responses due to fear once again, as he believes that his interests may seem "warped" to the other person. Very few males meet Gai's standards; preferring impossibly and improbably feminine men, as he dismisses the rest of them as regular people to converse with and strike up friendships with. Gai also has a lighter side, willingly crossdressing as a woman in order to help Nika raise enough money for her patesserie shop. He also has a dry, ironic wit, which is usually shown in his reactions to the actions of his less stable companions. In addition, during his internal monologues, Gai usually snarks at the questionable intelligence of his companions, the utter absurdity of situations, and at times, breaks the fourth wall by pointing out plot-holes. Gai adores children, and before he started his adventure, adopted several whom he found on the streets of an island. However, only few children actually become attatched to Gai, despite his "grumpy mode being permanently turned off around them", and those few view him as a "mother figure", which is similar to his role towards the main six characters, such as when he occasionally tries to makes sure that Gunha eats properly due to his scrawny frame, much to the latter's annoyance. He is fiercely protective of them; this is best seen in his interactions with Shion, where the only reason he interfered with her thrashing delivered by Kaori because she was a child, and even before that, Gai defeated an entire family of World Nobles due to their cruel treatment of a little girl. Despite having a large appetite, Gai is a horrible cook, and he is good with sewing, as evident by the multiple "tasteful" costumes he has stashed away in a drawer, which also serves as a hint that Gai is slightly perverted, though he hides this fact well under his chilly facade, yet he occasionally gets flustered by Gekkō and Hizashi's rare flirtatious moments. Gai also has a habit of frequently clicking his tongue when irritated. Gai is also a good actor, as shown by his crossdressing stunt, where he acted as the 'Yamato Nadeshiko' type of female shockingly well. Gai is a terrible swimmer, as he sinks like a brick in water. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Swordsmanship Gai, more often than not, is forced to rely on his swordsmanship in order to combat his opponents. He has recieved no formal training from any source other than what he has observed, and as a result, is severely lacking in the area, at least when compared to his comrades. However, as he is able to learn and improve through observation, Gai's style of swordsmanship is undefined; it borrows from all sorts of styles, and is therefore highly unpredictable. All of his experience aside from observation stems from being thrust into a heated battle without a single clue how to even hold a sword, yet for some reason, Gai has been shown capable of competing on equal grounds against sword masters. Gai prefers slow, two-handed, heavy and hard-hitting strikes that decimate his foes due to his clumsiness. Gai utilizes many graceful flips, twirls, and cartwheels, often throwing his sword at his opponent in battle. After losing in a straight-up swordfight, which happens often, Gai immediately resorts to physical brawling. His fighting style is decidedly offensive, as in the past he has always won his battles with sheer brute force. Iaidō Gai is adept in Iaidō (居合道), a sword style where the user quick draws the blade extremely fast to strike, then re-sheathing it after every attack. Gai's speed is so fast that he prevents opponents from reciting their attack names making it highly effective against Devil Fruit users, however, if one has no need for attack names, then they could hamper Gai's advantage. Gai is able to strike so fast that the opponent does not realize they have been cut until he sheathes his weapon. Gai is also capable of utilizing his scabbard as an off-hand weapon when cornered, in addition to being able to wield his katana using his feet when he has to improvise. Martial Arts Gai's expertise in hand-to-hand combat is unparalleled in Raftel, and he was able to defeat two Marines at the same time with his bare hands. Gai's incredible skill in street fighting is drastically enhanced by his inherent immense strength, giving him the ability to unleash devastating blows with ease. His preferred way of striking seems to be punches, though he has often used kicks as well. He has been shown to take down nearly 10 Marines with only judo throws and powerful haymakers. His fighting capability is stated to be the result of countless fights he was involved in with other deliquents when he tries to help other people or when he is picked on, even when his opponents carry deadly weapons. An excellent example of Gai's strength is when he approaches the thugs that were attacking a young girl. When one of the guys attacks him, he quickly grabs his wrist and slams him face first into and nearby pipe. He quickly grabs the other assailant's stomach and uses some kind of nerve strike causing the him to vomit and pass out. Giving the first bully enough time to recover, Gai kicks him on the left side of the face with enough force to draw blood knocking him out. Jeet Kune Do Gai utilizes a style created by none other than Bruce Lee, who inexplicibly doesn't exist in the One Piece world; the Jeet Kune Do. Jeet Kune Do is filled with non classical and straightforward movements. Due to the way this style works they believe in minimal movement with maximum effect and extreme speed. The system works on the use of different 'tools' for different situations. These situations are broken down into ranges (Kicking, Punching, Trapping and Grappling), with techniques flowing smoothly between them. Unlike more traditional martial arts, Jeet Kune Do is not fixed or patterned, and is a philosophy with guiding thoughts. In true Bruce Lee imitation fashion, he tends to make martial arts sounds like "Whatchaa" (ホワッチャーッ) whenever he fights. Karen even comments that "such sounds are irksome". Devil Fruit Trivia *Gai is this user's main character on Ship of Fools. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Pirate Category:Human Category:Former Noble Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Hoodlum Pirates Category:Swordsmen